


A Nice Quiet Evening

by Melody_LongWolf



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Short One Shot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_LongWolf/pseuds/Melody_LongWolf
Summary: All Lue wanted was a nice quiet evening but maker know Dorian wasn't about to let him have that.  (A Short one-shot of Dorian and Lue from Rifts between us.)
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Original Character(s), Dorian Pavus/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Nice Quiet Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Written by NerdQueen228. So, if you like it here, go like it there (on her fanfiction account), go like it everywhere!

Lue looked up at the stars and traced constellations in the air. He hadn't had the best of days as it was. Nobody was really. Salem was at odds with The Bull and he probably still has no idea why. The Inquisition was having a bit, or a lot, of trouble with the gas clouds in the wastelands. The red templars had ambushed a caravan full of supplies and rendered most of the medical and food supplies useless. The list went on.  
For now all the man wanted was to sit here on the walls and trace the stars in peaceful quietness, but Maker knew he wasn’t about to get that.  
Soft hands found their way to his shoulder and gave a light squeeze. “How dreadfully dull of you, sitting out here.”  
“Hello to you, too, Dorian.” Lue leaned back slightly to look at the tevinter. “Are you going to judge me all night or join me.”  
“Who says I can’t do both.” Dorian replied cattily as he gestured for the taller man to move over. Lue moved as far as he could between the two merlons. “I am quite talented as you well know.”  
Lue gave a toothy grin at the innuendos he could put there, but chose not to say them. He did want a nice quiet evening.  
“What are you doing anyway? Is this a Fereldan thing staring off into space and twirling your finger round? I must say I don’t see the appeal.”  
Lue pointed towards the sky. “I was drawing the constellations.”  
“Ah.” Dorian nodded. “You know while I know of the constellations, I’ll admit that I don't ‘stargaze’ often. I mean why would I.”  
“Because it is peaceful and beautiful.”  
Dorian looked at the sky and for a moment said nothing. Just stared at the sky, the little points of light that didn't shine brightly but that lit up the dark void above. “I suppose they are pretty. But I know something even prettier.”  
Without a single pause, Lue turned his head and with green eyes piercing into Dorian with this intense look, the mercenary uttered a single word that made the mage’s heart leap in his chest.  
“You?” the words rolled from the man’s mouth as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
The tevinter covered his face and turned away from the other man. “Maker, I hate you.” he said but the words held no heat.  
“Is it because I was right?” Dorian could hear the smug look on Lue’s face  
“The answer was obvious.” Dorian said, swinging his face around to confront the man only for his lips to be captured in a chaste kiss that melted Dorian’s insides.  
Hands reached up to tangle into Lue’s hair as the two pulled themselves closer, tongues dancing together and heady little breaths punctured the night air.  
Dorian Loathed to pull back as his lungs cried out for air. He panted and his face burned as he stared at the man next to him.  
Lue appraised his lover for a moment. His dark skiing was slightly darker in his cheek and neck areas. The man’s hair was tousled out of its normally tamed postion, and lips were slightly puffy.  
At this moment to Lue, Dorian was the poster child of seduction. “There.” Lue declared. “Now I’ve turned you from pretty to delectable.”  
Dorian let out a full blown laugh at those ridiculous words. “Of course it was easy to make me delectable. I’m Dorian Pavus.”  
Lue grabbed his lover's head and pulled him down for another kiss and just enjoyed the time the two had on this nice quiet night.


End file.
